Bleeding Hands
by PASTATIME98
Summary: When Italy wakes up, he decides to make himself some Pasta! But what happens after this may change his life forever! (Please read and review! This is my first fanfiction ever, but i very open to support, or even chastising!) No Slashings at all.
1. Late Night Pasta

Italy awoke to his stomach growling. He jumped out of bed and skipped gleefully. He loved when he was hungry! He got to eat PASTA! Normally Germany didint approve of him cooking by himself, but Italy really didnt like bothering Germany when he was sleeping. He deserved his sleep.  
It took Italy a while to find his favorite pasta cooking pot, and by the time he found the special pot, other "less important" pots and pans were flung aroung Italy. Italy giggled happily and bounced from the floor where he had been sitting to search.  
Italy proceeded in his mental steps of cooking his favorite dish, and when he was done, he served himself a plate. When he turned to go sit down, he forgot about the pots and pans on the floor, and tripped. The pasta flew everywhere, and Italy fell down on the ground. Instinctfully, he put his hand out on the ground to catch the fly-away plate. He miss judged the distant and the plate broke against his hand. He cried out with pain, and looked down at his hand. He had mostly little shards of glass embedded in his hand.  
He knew how to fix his hand because he had done the same thing about three or four months ago and Germany had showed him how to get the glass out and help it feel better. Italy thought about waking up Germany to help fix his bloodied hand, but decided to do it on his own.  
He headed toward the bathroom and hopped up onto the counter so he could easily lean over the sink. He got the tweezers and begun the slow and painful process of removing the glass from his hands. With each shard came a yip from Italy and a clink when the glass fell in the sink. When he finally finshed, he hopped off the counter and got the gauze. He wrapped it around his still bloodied hand nice and tight. Just as Germany had taught him!  
Blood always made Italy dizzy, so he decided that he should go for a nice walk and get fresh air. But he knew he had to go tell Germany. He walked slowly into Germanys room still clutching his throbbing hand. He sat next to Germany.  
"Germany? Ludwig?" Italy gently pushed the sleeping nation. "Please wake up..." Germany didnt wake up. His eyes opened and he gave the trembling Italian a icy glare. Then he simply rolled back over.  
"Okay then." Italy says softly. He grabs a pen and a piece of paper and writes a short note on why hes gone.  
Dear Germany,  
I cut my hand while making pasta. I did everything that you told me to do. I took the glass out, and put that long bandage stuff on it, NICE AND TIGHTLY just like you said! I tried to wake you up, but you wouldnt wake up, so im going to go out on a walk by myself! Im not sure how long I will be out. I will miss you!  
Love,  
Italy 3  
Italy smiled and put the note on the chair where Germany hung his coat. He then grabbed Germanys coat, and while giggling about how long the coat was on him, ran out the door!

~About one hour of Italy wandering in the woods later~  
"How stupid am i to really think that i can go on a walk by myself, i knew i was going to just get myself lost, and now im really really hungry!" Italy muttered to himself. Suddenly he heard a ruffilling of leaves behind him.  
"Hello Italy!" A cocky British voice said. Italy turned around to see France join England.  
"Bonjor Italy! Why are you out in the woods without either of your friends with you huh?" France asked sweetly.  
"Germany is asleep!" Italy put his bandaged hand out, " I dropped a plate and had to get all the glass out all by myself! Then because i always get dizzy around blood, I decided that i should take a walk and i tried to wake Germany up! But he wouldnt get up so i left him a note to tell him that i was goin..." Italy was cut off by America yelling from behind him.  
"Shut up DUDE!" he called in his total "Hero" voice. He then slammed something into the back of Italys head. Italys world then went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the format of the last chapter! I'm new to this and really didn't know what to do!**  
**Italy: *Wakes up* Man, my head really hurts!**  
**America: Dude go back to sleep! Im the hero! *Hits Italy on the back of the head (again!)***  
**Germany: What have I told you people about picking on Italy when im not here! *picks Italy off the ground***  
**Russia: *smiles in his normal creepy way***  
**France: ohonhon!**  
**America: Holy Crap guys! is there a ghost in here?!**  
**Canada: NO ITS ME YOU STUPID LAZY AMERICAN!**  
**America: Who are you again! **  
**Canada: I'm Canada! **  
**Me: *face palm***  
**America: Your still here?! **  
**Me: Yes im still here! Where else would i be other than stalking you guys! TEHE I totally did not say that! I do not stalk any of you! Except Switzerland!**  
**Switzerland: WHAT! **  
**France: You got your first stalker! How does it feel?**  
**Switzerland: Really creepy!**  
**Me: *Jumps on Switzerland's back* Piggy back ride!**  
**Switzerland: Okay! Get OFF. I will say that the next chapter is all in Germany's point of view! Goodbye! **  
**Me: Wait don't leave yet! *struggles off Switzerland's back* I will post the next chapter when i get at least 5 reviews! Germany: She means it! 5 Reviews! Or i vill sic Italy on you!**


	3. Germany

~Some time after Italy Gets banged in the head!~

Germany woke up and stretched out his arms. He scooted to the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his messy blonde hair.  
Italy? Why had that idiot woken him up so earlier, he wondered. He got up and stumbled toward the kitchen.  
There were pots and pans everywhere. But he didn't even really notice, what he did notice was the blood on the floor, and the blood droplets that led into the bathroom. He followed the trail and saw the sink filled with glass.  
"ITALY!" He yelled. He ran from the room yelling Italy's name over and over again.  
He went back to his room and saw a small folded up piece of paper on the chair Germany normally puts his green coat on.. Hmm. But his coat wasnt there. He read the note.  
"Damn it Italy!" He hissed, without Germany's coat, he knew he would get a cold. But he didnt care. Before he left, he decided to call Romano to see if he knew where Italy could have ran off dialed the number.  
"What do you want you potato eating bastardo!?" Romano yelled into the phone.  
Germany ignored Romanos attempt to make him. "Just vondering if you had happened to see or hear anyzing from Italy. He vrote me a note zelling me he vas going for a valk."  
"No, i havent seen that idiot." Romano hung up the phone. Germany threw the phone back onto the hook, putting his head in his hands. The phone rang.  
"ITALY?" Germany yelled into the phone.  
"Umm... No. Its Japan."  
"Fine! Good bye then." Germany once again threw the phone down, getting up and running out the door. Hoping, praying, wishing he would find Italy.

A/N There is the next chapter! It's really short i know! But oh well! Germany got his horrible moment of glory! For some reason this chapter doesn't seem as good as the first chapter! If anybody has any suggestions on what i can do to make my writing better please tell me! Remember! READ AND REVEIW. Or else...


	4. The end

A/N Please don't kill me after this chapter!

* * *

~meanwhile in the Allies lair~

"Dudes! What are we going to do!" America shouted in his 'hero' voice.  
"Um i guess we wait, da?" Russia sighed  
"We captured Italy to upset Germany, correct?" England muttered, glaring at America.  
"Hmm" Canada said twirling his curl around his index finger and middle finger.  
"Bro that was the best evil thinking sound ever!" America shouted.  
"Amerika, please stop yelling i have a splitting headache that will not get any better if you wake Italy up." Russia glared at the sleeping nation.  
Italy's eyes slowly opened. He jumped at the sight of his enemies staring down at him.  
"Vé! Where am I" He struggled to get up, than noticing he was chained to the chair he slumped down. "What is happening? Are you going to kill me? Please don't kill me! Germany would be very upset and would never let me cook pasta in his kitchen again, he's already going to be mad at me for making a mess of his kitchen." Italy continued to babble uselessly and Russia groaned and let his pounding head fall into his hands.  
"Will you just shut up dude!?" America said. "We kidnapped you to get Germany upset! It's the worlds awesomest plan yet!"  
"Please just untie me, i am very uncomfortable and my back hurts." When Italy said this his curl fell limp and clung to the rest of his hair. "I wont run away..."  
America untied him, and instantly he started to sob loudly.

~After about thirty minutes of Italy crying~

By now Russia wasnt the only one with a headache.  
"We have to do something!" for once in his life, America actually whispered.  
"Hmmmm" Canada mumbled. He was floating in a corner with his polar bear in his lap.  
Italy sniffled and looked up. A gun shot fired and Italy slumped, falling out of the chair and on to the floor, his world, for the second time this today, going black.

~At the same moment of time~

Germany felt a vibration go through his frame. His knees became weak as a heavy feeling of emptiness flooded through him. Something that had always made him happy. Something that easily made him angry. Something. NO someone who he loved was yanked from his arms. His knees gave out as he fell on his face in the dirt.  
"Italy..." He moaned into the dirt.

* * *

Well, im sorry about that, if enough people like this i may just leave it at this. I have a few ideas on how to go on, but im not sure how they will work out. I Actually cried when i wrote this, i love Italy! But i needed a good plot to use that would hold my readers in! If you think i should continue, jst tell me and if enough people want me to, i will. Thanks for reading!


End file.
